


The Giggling Pile of Leaves

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fawn!Harry, Hedgehog!Niall, M/M, WTF, deer!harry, hedgehog!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Louis in the woods when he's searching for berries.<br/>Louis helps Harry search some food but ends up stealing all his mushrooms. </p><p>OR</p><p>Harry is a fawn and Louis is a hedgehog. Harry literally falls for him, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giggling Pile of Leaves

M still working on it so yeh


End file.
